Best Friends for Never
by Midnight-Whisperer
Summary: This is my version of how Ino and Sakura became rivals. 'So I guess we're rivals from now on' I said. I looked at her stunned face. I knew this was how it was supposed to be. I mean, we can't both have Sasuke. So this was bound to happen. BFFN.


**Here is my new one shot called: Best Friends for Never. It is kind of like my own version of when Ino and Sakura became rivals. I may not make it exactly like how it happened on the show, because of course they didn't show the WHOLE incident. So, with that being said, review, but no flames. I hate them. **

_There I was, crying. Crying because I had been made fun of yet again, because of my 'overly sized' forehead. I heard footsteps and I look up to see a blonde girl just about my age._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. But I just kept on crying._

_"My name is Ino Yamanaka, what is yours?" She insisted on trying to get me talk, so I gave in._

_"Sakuwa." (Sakura) I answered still hiccuping on my sobs. _

_"I can't hear you."_

_"My name is Sakura Haruno!" I yelled. She giggled. I raised my head up to look at her._

_"So." She started poking my forehead._

_"This is the famous forehead huh?" Ino said. I pulled back, but she didn't plan on giving up. _

_"Why are you hiding it behing your bangs? It just makes it worse! It makes you look like a sheepdog." _

_"Huh?" I asked. _

_"Hey, come back here tomorrow OK? I've got something for you." _

_"Um...ok?" I said. _

_"Well, bye Sakura!" Ino yelled, while running away._

_"B-bye...Ino." _

_-Next Day-_

_"There, you look much better now." Ino said smiling. I just stared at her. She had just gave me a red ribbon, and she tied it in my hair, holding my bangs back._

_"B-but...my forehead?" I said worriedly. _

_"Look, don't worry about it. If you hide behind your bangs all the time, we won't be able to see you're face. And it's a pretty good one." She argued. I just smiled._

_"Thank you...Ino."_

"Sakura? Sakura!" Ino said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said mindlessly coming back from my flashbacks.

"It's time for recess! Let's go play!" Ino said grabbing my hand and dragging me outside. We ran to a group of girls from our class and stopped. They all looked at us.

"Hey girls, this is Sakura. My new friend!" Ino yelled to all the girls. I looked at Ino.

'Friend?' I said to myself.

"Say 'hi' Sakura!" Ino exclaimed. I looked at everyone and they seemed to be staring right through me. I hid behind Ino.

"Hi..." I said in a volume just above a whisper. Ino backed away and took my hand. The girls formed a little circle and started talking. For once, I felt accepted. So I cherished the moment and joined in, as if we were friends before.

-At lunch-

I was sitting with Ino, and the three girls from before- Suki, Yuri and Lynn. We were enjoying our lunches and talking when all of a sudden we all stop. They all seem to look at me, but I look at their eyes and they are looking above me. I turn around. And there is a boy in our class. I remember him...what was his name again? Oh yeah...Sasuke. (This is before his clan was killed)

"May I sit here?" He asks me.

"Uh..." I say speechless. Ino nudges me.

"Yeah, of course Sasuke." I spit out. Sasuke smiles and take a seat next to me. I smile at him.

"You're Sakura right?" He asks me.

"Y-yeah." We both smile at each other and continue eating.

-At free time-

I sat at my desk coloring and drawing. When someone sits next to me. I look to my right, and see Sasuke sitting there.

"That's a pretty drawing." He says to me.

"Thank you, it's my family." I look over at his drawing.

"Wow...you're a really good artist. What is that?" I ask.

"It's my family and in the background is the Uchiha symbol."

"Cool." I say staring at it. I go back to my drawing and I look around and see Ino staring at me. I wave to her, completely clueless that she is obviously glaring at me. She rolls her eyes in response.

'What's wrong with her?' I ask to myself, but I shake it off when Sasuke asks me if I wanted to play tag with him. I nod and go off outside to play.

After playing a couple games of tag, Sasuke goes off to play with his friends, and I go my separate ways to play with mine. I see some blonde and go off to them. Ino has her back turned to me.

"She is such a-" Ino stops and turns around.

"Oh hey Sakura." Ino says.

"Hi Ino, Suki, Yuri and Lynn!" They all just stare at me, they don't even bother ro reply.

"Guess what! I have a crush on someone here! You'll never guess who I like!"

"Hm...let me take a shot. Sasuke?" Suki remarks.

"Uh...how did you know?" I say, my smile fading.

"Take a number and stand in line Sakura, there isn't a girl here who doesn't like Sasuke." Lynn says.

"Oh, well I guess I got lots of competition then, huh?" I laugh.

"Looks like she is finally coming out of her shell huh Ino?" Yuri says without me hearing.

"Sometimes I just wish she would crawl back in." Ino replies.

-After school-

I was walking through the park with my head down, thinking. Thinking about what Yuri had told me.

_"Sakura, you know you can't have Sasuke right?" I was dumbfounded._

_"W-why?" I ask, stuttering. _

_"Because...Ino likes him too. And she said that Sasuke told her himself that he likes her. That means he is unavailable."_

_"B-but...there not together." I say trying to argue in my defense._

_"No buts, Sakura. It just wasn't meant to be." Yuri says before walking off._

I look up and I see Ino sitting on a bench alone. I walk over to her, trying to settle this once and for all. I sit next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Ino hissed.

"I just...I wanted to...Ino." I said trying to search for the right words.

"Ino...is it true that...you like Sasuke too?" I said. Her eyes got wide and she turned to me with a mad expression on her face.

"Why does that matter?" Ino barked at me.

"Well, we both can't have him.." I said. She glared at me real hard.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ino asked still furious.

"Only one of us can have him."

"But-"

"So I guess we are rivals from now on..." I say, sadly. I was just about to lose my first friend. I put my stuff down and took the ribbon out from my hair. I hand it to her.

"Keep it." She says with a sad look.

I walk away and put the ribbon in my pocket. I walk all the way home still confused about what happened. As I walk into my house my mom appears.

"How was school honey?" She asks.

"Fine." I answer simply. I run to my room, and as I put my stuff down I take the ribbon out of my pocket. With it in my hand, I stare at it.

'We're best friends for never...'

* * *

**OK, there it was. So review, and please no flames. I really don't like or appreciate them. But, remember. This was just my version of what happened so don't take it seriously if something didn't happen exactly how it was supposed to. JA NE! **


End file.
